


Secluded

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Community: fan_flashworks, Established Relationship, Hiking, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: On vacation, Dee and Ryo follow a footpath to a secluded and deserted cove.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 17
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Secluded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 291: Amnesty at fan_flashworks, using Challenge 234: Did What Where? Also fits Challenge 95: Exploration & 128: Floating.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

To Ryo, the best part about going on vacation was being able to roam around unfamiliar places, exploring, and finding surprises around practically every corner. He had no idea where they were going, or what they might find at the end of the trail, but the sign reading ‘Footpath’ had been too tempting to resist. He and Dee had parked their rental car off the road, grabbed some snacks and bottled water they’d bought in the last small town they’d passed through, slung binoculars and camera around their necks, and set off through the woods.

It was cooler in the dappled shade beneath the trees; the narrow path meandered slowly along until it reached farmland, where it turned to skirt the edge of the small patch of woodland, so there was a fence to their right and tangled undergrowth to their left. The only sounds to be heard apart from their own footsteps were birds singing in the trees, the rustling of leaves, and the lazy buzzing of fat bumblebees in clumps of wildflowers.

Ryo stopped and pointed across the field to where a male pheasant was strutting about, looking important, and Dee grinned.

“Probably showin’ off for the ladies.”

“Maybe, but I think breeding season’s over by now.”

“Huh, makes me glad I’m not a pheasant, only gettin’ some once a year.”

“And getting shot at the rest of the time by people who consider killing living creatures a sport.”

“That part’s not so different from our own lives,” Dee pointed out.

“I suppose not. I feel bad for pheasants and other game birds though. At least if someone shoots at us we get to shoot back.”

“Yeah, we do have that advantage. Plus we’ve got bulletproof vests. All they’ve got to rely on is their wings. When ya think about it, pheasants got a pretty raw deal.”

Something startled the pheasant then and it took to the air in a clattering of wings, skimming a hedgerow at the far side of the field.

“They can never afford to drop their guard,” Ryo mused.

“Yeah, never know what’s out to get ‘em.”

The two men pressed on, coming to the end of the woods a little while later and climbing a stile, following the worn footpath along the edge of a field where sheep were grazing, then out onto the downs.

They’d been walking for about three miles when, skirting a small copse, they suddenly came out onto a low cliff where a series of rough steps had been cut into the rock leading down to a secluded cove.

Dee’s eyes lit up at the sight. “Would ya look at that; our own private beach! C’mon!” He started down the steps towards the sand. “Don’t know about you, but after all that walkin’ I’m ready to take a dip.”

“But we didn’t bring towels or anything to wear!” Ryo protested. 

Dee paused a short way down. “So we’ll go skinny dippin’; there’s no one else around to see, unless you count the seabirds, and I doubt they care either way.”

Ryo chewed his bottom lip as he scanned the area, but as Dee had said, aside from him and his lover there wasn’t a soul around. They might have been the only two people in the world. “Well, okay, but we should stay close to shore in case there are dangerous currents.” Drowning on vacation would be a very bad idea, especially somewhere this remote with no help available. They were both strong swimmers, but still… “We don’t even know whether the tide’s coming in or going out!”

“We can keep to the shallows, but I don’t see any warnin’ signs so it’s probably safe. There wouldn’t be a footpath and steps otherwise.” Several places they’d visited on this trip they’d noticed signs that the water was dangerous for bathers.

“Doesn’t mean we shouldn’t still be careful.” Ryo started down the steps behind Dee.

“And we will be.” Dee reached the bottom of the cliff, shrugged out of his backpack, and set it down in the shade of some rocks, with the binoculars tucked inside it for protection from the sand.

Putting his own backpack beside Dee’s, along with his camera, safely in its case, Ryo turned to his partner to find him already mostly undressed, just slipping out of his jeans to add them to the pile of clothes draped over one of the biggest rocks.

“Hurry it up, or I’ll leave ya behind,” Dee warned, grinning as he stripped out of his boxers.

Blushing, Ryo took another hurried look around, just to be absolutely certain they were alone, then ducked out of sight behind the rocks to undress. 

“Are you sure we should be doing this?”

“No reason not to. Not like anyone’s gonna complain, is it? Just think how good that water’s gonna feel.”

“Fine.” Taking a deep breath, Ryo stripped out of his underwear and bolted for the water, not stopping until he was waist deep.

Laughing, Dee followed at a slightly slower pace, passing Ryo and, once the water was chest deep, starting to swim across the bay with long, smooth strokes. Ryo followed, not in any hurry now he was safely in the water, although floating on his back was out. If someone else happened to come along the path they’d have a bird’s eye view from the top of the cliff of… well, everything. That might not bother Dee, he didn’t embarrass easily, but just the thought made Ryo want to swim back to shore and at least put his underwear back on. The only thing that stopped him was that he knew Dee would tease him about it mercilessly. Well, that and the idea of either having to put his jeans back on over wet underwear or go commando for the rest of the day.

The water did feel good though, and as half the bay was in the shade they didn’t have to swim out into the sunny part if they didn’t want to.

Half an hour of swimming and splashing later, Ryo decided he’d had enough and made his way towards the shore, but Dee caught up to him where the water was just over waist deep.

“Leaving so soon?” he purred, snagging his lover by the wrist and turning him around, pulling him back into deeper water.

“Dee, what’re you… OH!” Ryo’s eyes went wide as Dee pressed against him, his arousal unmistakeable. 

“You’re in the buff, so am I; seems a shame to waste the opportunity.” Dee’s grin was bordering on smug.

“Dee Laytner, I am NOT having sex with you on a public beach!” Ryo hissed, his face heating up.

“Public? This place hardly qualifies; for it to be public there’d need to be more than just us here. ‘Sides, I wasn’t intendin’ to have my way with ya on the beach; sand gets in the worst places and trust me, that’s not a pleasant experience. I was thinkin’ more along the lines of right here.” Cupping Ryo’s ass with both hands, Dee squeezed, pulling him closer and grinding his erection against his lover.

Against his will, Ryo could feel himself getting hard. “We shouldn’t…”

“Why not?”

Ryo glanced back over his shoulder to the steps leading to the cliff top.

“Quit worryin’, dope, there’s nobody there, and no one’s comin’, except hopefully us.”

“Dee!”

That was all Ryo managed before Dee kissed him, effectively silencing him for several minutes.

When the kiss ended Ryo was breathing hard. Something else was hard too, which was no doubt exactly what Dee had intended. “Damn you Dee!”

“Don’t even try tellin’ me you’re not likin’ this.” Dee’s hips were moving almost languidly as he rubbed his cock against Ryo’s erection.

Ryo whimpered faintly, responding in kind. “You don’t play fair.”

“You only just realisin’ that?”

Of course if Ryo had really wanted Dee to stop he would’ve said so, could have quite easily broken free if he chose, but he knew he wouldn’t even try because at this point all he wanted was for Dee to keep doing what he was doing. It felt so good…

“Want me to stop?”

“No, dammit,” Ryo groaned, giving up all pretence. “I want you to get me off, just like this.”

“Now that I can pretty much guarantee.”

They kissed again, deeply, tongues tangling as Dee slid one finger between Ryo’s ass cheeks, teasing and probing, lubricated by the sea. A few minutes of gentle massage and the finger slipped inside soon joined by a second. Ryo groaned against his lover’s lips, thrusting harder against him, hips moving spasmodically, his cock swelling, and his fingernails digging into Dee’s butt, trying to pull him closer still.

Dee slid a third finger in, crooking them to graze his lover’s prostate and Ryo gasped into his mouth, his whole body quivering. Half laughing against Ryo’s lips, Dee removed his fingers; couldn’t have his baby coming just yet.

Breaking the kiss, Dee panted in Ryo’s ear. “God, you feel good. Don’t think I’m gonna last much longer. Wish I was inside you; wanna screw ya so hard you’d see stars. Really gotta remember to keep lube handy at all times.”

“Shut up!” Ryo rose up on his toes, hooking one long leg around Dee’s hip, clinging tightly to his partner with one hand while the other guided the head of Dee’s cock to his entrance. “Less talk and more action.”

Dee’s breath hissed out of him as the head of his cock slipped past the ring of muscle loosened by his teasing. “God, Ryo!” Unable to stop himself he thrust all the way in, almost forgetting to breathe in the intensity of the sensation as Ryo’s channel enclosed his cock in its tight, velvet heat. “Baby, I’m really not gonna last long,” he groaned, feeling his cock twitching uncontrollably, pre-come dribbling from the slit. 

“Me neither,” Ryo gasped, stealing a brief kiss. They were in an awkward position; the chest-deep water offered some support but the gentle waves buffeting them meant they constantly had to adjust their balance, their leg muscles already feeling the strain.

Cautiously Dee pulled out an inch then pressed back in, repeated the movement… There wasn’t much Ryo could do to help, balancing as he was on one leg, but he really didn’t need to do anything, Dee’s cock felt the slightest movement, while Ryo’s, trapped between their bellies, was being stimulated with every shallow thrust.

Within a few minutes Dee’s cock was swelling, on the brink of exploding, his balls tightening ready to release their load, and he was gritting his teeth, struggling to hold on so he could relish the delicious sensations coursing through his body for a little longer.

He tried to slow his thrusts, pulling out further than before, but he almost slipped right out and had to thrust back in faster and harder than he’d intended. Ryo rippled around him and Dee would have frozen, holding as still as possible while he fought to regain control, but he couldn’t stop, couldn’t hold back a moment longer, pulling halfway out and thrusting back in, again, and again, and again… He was so close, his orgasm building like a wave…

Then he was coming, crying out his pleasure to the cliffs and the sea birds, driving into Ryo as deep as he could, his cock pulsing, and it felt so good.

Clinging to him, Ryo shuddered, groaned, poised right on the brink, and still coming Dee thrust one last time, taking his lover over the edge.

Ryo threw his head back, eyes clenched shut, Dee’s name on his lips, too conscious of where they were to make as much noise as his lover had, but Dee didn’t care; the ecstasy on his baby’s face was enough. Dee braced his shaky legs, trying to keep from falling, but Ryo was suddenly too heavy to support and before they could do anything to prevent it they both tumbled into the water, sinking like stones before floundering their way back to the surface, laughing breathlessly.

“Maybe we should head for shore before we drown.” Dee pushed dripping hair out of his face.

Ryo languidly trod water, casting his gaze towards the beach, and the rocks where they’d left their clothes; they’d both been drifting with the tide while they recovered. “Not sure my legs will work well enough to walk.”

“How d’you think I feel? I was supportin’ you as well as myself.”

“This was your idea,” Ryo reminded him.

“Yeah, and I’m not complainin’, just sayin’. I’d do it again, soon as I get some strength back in my legs.”

“We still have to get back to the car.”

Dee considered that. “Okay, good point. No second round then, have to save that for later. Want me to tow ya ashore?”

Ryo snorted softly. “I think I can manage. Wish I’d thought to bring a towel at least; I don’t fancy getting dressed while I’m still wet.”

“We can air dry for a bit first, no need to rush.” Dee swam a few strokes towards the beach until his feet could touch bottom then waded towards the shore. Once he reached the damp sand at the water’s edge he shook himself like a dog, scattering water droplets in every direction, and looked back over his shoulder to admire the view. 

Ryo wasn’t far behind him, staggering slightly on still shaky legs as he emerged from the water, slicking his wet hair back with both hands, chest and stomach muscles flexing beneath smooth, lightly tanned skin.

Dee nearly fell over through trying to walk while watching his lover, stumbling over his own feet, twisting around and taking a step back to regain his balance. “Damn, you’re like some kinda Greek god risin’ outta the sea. Wish I had the camera!”

“There’s no way you’re taking photos of me like this!” Remembering where he was, Ryo hurried up the beach towards the rocks where they’d left their things, floundering a bit in the dry sand. Dee followed, cursing himself for blurting that out. If he’d kept his mouth shut he might have enjoyed the view a few minutes longer.

By the time Dee reached the rocks, Ryo was already hidden behind them in the shade, where he wouldn’t get sunburned, and perhaps more importantly, where he couldn’t be seen by anyone coming down the steps to the beach. There was a brisk breeze coming off the sea and he’d found a flat rock he could lay on, well clear of the sand, while the warm air dried the droplets of seawater from his skin.

“Room for two on there?” Dee asked hopefully.

“No, find your own rock; this one’s mine.” Ryo didn’t bother opening his eyes.

Grumbling, Dee moved a few feet away and found somewhere to sit, settling on a smaller slab of rock and leaning his back against a sun-warmed boulder. In the warmth and the breeze it wouldn’t take long for them to dry. He watched Ryo, half dowsing while the strength returned to his legs, deciding he could happily stay right here on this secluded beach for the rest of the afternoon.

After a little while he got up and meandered over to where they’d left their backpacks, digging out some of the snacks they’d brought with them, and a couple of tepid bottles of water, carrying everything over to Ryo and perching on the edge of the flat rock. He nudged a bare foot.

“You awake?”

“Mm.” Ryo opened his eyes. “Mostly.”

“Figured we should maybe refuel before we head back to the car.” Dee dangled a bakery bag in front of his lover’s eyes.

Sitting up, Ryo took the bag, opening it and extracting one of the slightly squashed apple turnovers before handing the bag back. Dee passed him an opened bottle of water in exchange and they ate in companionable silence, enjoying the peaceful seclusion of the small beach.

“Could’ve hardly found anywhere better than this. Kinda wish we could take the whole place with us,” Dee mused as he shook the last crumbs out of the paper bag, reluctant to waste any. “Would be nice to have out own private beach right there any time we wanted it.”

Ryo laughed softly. “You have some weird ideas.” Finishing his water, he capped the bottle and slid down from his rock, dusting loose sand off himself one-handed as he made his way over to his clothes, and dropping the empty bottle in the open backpack. “Think we’re about dry enough now to get dressed.”

“Do we have to?” It wasn’t every day Dee got to see his lover naked out in the open; he would’ve liked to savor the sight for another hour or two.

“As tempting as it is to stay here, we’ve got a long walk back to the road, part of it through woods, and I didn’t bring a flashlight.”

“It’s not gonna be dark for hours yet. Y’know, we could camp out here overnight; the weather’s warm enough.”

“We didn’t bring enough food. Besides, it wouldn’t be very comfortable sleeping on the sand, plus the tide’s coming in and we don’t know how far up the water might come.” Ryo dusted sand off his ass and slipped into his boxers, tugged his t-shirt over his head, then sat on a rock, cleaning his legs and feet one at a time before squirming into his jeans, trying not to put his feet down in the sand. It didn’t quite work and he had to stand again before he could get his pants up and fastened. Dee watched the whole process with fascination; it was oddly arousing, kind of like a strip tease in reverse.

“Are you going to sit there all day?” Ryo asked at last, perching on the rock to clean his feet off yet again before shoving them into his sneakers without bothering with socks.

With a resigned sigh, Dee drained his bottle and ambled over, dropping it in with Ryo’s and using his own t-shirt to dust the worst of the sand off his body. He dressed unhurriedly, making sure Ryo would get an excellent view of his butt when he bent over to clean his legs off, only when he straightened he realised his lover hadn’t noticed. Ryo was looking in the opposite direction, out across the water; he had his camera in hand and was snapping pictures of the bay. Dee threw him a sour look and finished dressing quickly, then made sure everything they’d brought with them was stowed in their backpacks. There’d be no trash left behind to mar the beauty of this spot; they weren’t that kind of tourists.

“Ready to go?” Ryo asked, turning from the sea to snap a picture of the steps leading up the cliff.

“I guess.” Tying his shirt around his hips by the sleeves, Dee slung his backpack casually over one shoulder; the binoculars were already hanging by their strap around his neck. “Lead the way.” If nothing else he could at least admire Ryo’s ass in his tight jeans as they made their way back up the steps; then he frowned, realising even that simple pleasure was being denied him.

Ryo had his shirt on, but unfastened and hanging loose like a light jacket, providing protection from the sun since their dip in the sea had probably lessened the effect of the sunscreen Dee had helped him apply that morning. It was waterproof, but with what they’d been up to… 

As Dee watched, Ryo slipped both arms into the straps of his backpack and shrugged it onto his shoulders; between that and the loose shirt, his ass was hidden from view. It was tragic! 

He’d left the camera around his neck, no doubt intending to take more photos on the walk back, and now he raised it to snap a shot of Dee, looking grumpy as he stood in front of the rocks. 

“Don’t look so gloomy! We can always come back here another day, or even another year,” he said reasonably. “It’s a beautiful part of the country and there’s still a lot we haven’t seen.”

Dee huffed. “With our luck we’ll probably never find this beach again. We stumbled across it by accident in the first place. Maybe it doesn’t even really exist in our dimension. I mean think about it; we haven’t seen another person since before we parked the car, just that pheasant and a few seabirds. Maybe we stepped through some kinda portal, into the past or somethin’.”

Ryo grinned. “You’ve been watching too much science fiction. Come on, let’s head back. We still have to find someplace to stay for the night.”

“You’re the one holdin’ us up takin’ pictures of everything.” If he couldn’t enjoy Ryo’s rear view, Dee decided he was going first and set off across the loose sand to the rough stairway, glancing back halfway up to see Ryo still at the bottom, camera raised.

“Say cheese!”

“Dumbass!”

The camera flashed and Dee shook his head, continuing up, but he was smiling; it was impossible to remain grumpy for long in a place like this. By the time he reached the top of the cliff, Ryo was right behind him and they paused together to take in the view one last time, the shutter on Ryo’s camera licking away as he tried to capture the scene from every angle.

“Give me the camera,” Dee said, holding out his hand.

“Why?”

“Because you’re takin’ all these snapshots and you’re not in a single one of ‘em, that’s why. Gotta fix that.”

Moving away from the edge, Ryo handed the camera over and stood smiling happily, the breeze ruffling his hair, as Dee captured him for posterity.

“Beautiful.”

“It really is,” Ryo sighed, gazing out across the downs.

“Dope! I wasn’t talkin’ about the view.”

“Oh.” Ryo’s face flushed slightly.

Looping the camera strap around Ryo’s neck, Dee used it to tug his lover in for a kiss, languid and slow. “Don’t you go tellin’ me guys can’t be beautiful, ‘cause you are,” he murmured against Ryo’s lips as the kiss ended.

“So are you.” Serious dark eyes studied Dee’s face and one oddly graceful long-fingered hand reached up, fingertips brushing against Dee’s cheek so lightly it almost tickled and the ball of his thumb stroking across Dee’s lips before Ryo leaned in for another kiss. He broke away a moment later at the distant sound of a dog barking. “Guess there are people around after all.”

“Too bad; I like when it’s just the two of us and no one else around.” Picking his backpack up from the ground, where he’d dumped it while taking photos, Dee turned towards the footpath. “Just hope the car’s still where we left it, otherwise we’re gonna have a long walk.”

“I hope you’ve got the keys, because I don’t.” Ryo was patting his pockets suddenly worried.

“Relax, babe; I’ve got ‘em here.” Dee patted the left-hand pocket of his jeans. “I checked before we left the beach.” He waited for Ryo to catch up to him then took his hand, twining their fingers together.

They still had a long walk ahead of them, but that was okay; there was no need to rush. This was a vacation; wherever they were heading next they’d get there eventually.

The End


End file.
